Une question de chance
by Poupy
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a des gens qui ont de la chance, d'autre qui n'en ont pas. Manque de chance, et c'est le cas de le dire, Eleanor fait partie de la seconde catégorie. Et il y a des jours particulièrement pourris! Quand la malchance s'acharne...


Une question de chance

Eleanor Branstone n'était pas une fille chanceuse. C'était même tout le contraire, en fait. En plus, elle était très maladroite, et très distraite. Selon sa mère, c'est pour cela qu'elle passait son temps à avoir des mésaventures.

« Si tu faisais plus attention au monde qui t'entoure, tu n'aurais pas de problème !

Pour sa mère, cartésienne dans l'âme (ce qui, d'ailleurs, pourrait paraître curieux pour une sorcière), la chance n'était qu'une question de point de vue.

Mais c'est en général à ce moment là que le père d'Eleanor arrivait, l'air confus, avant de dire quelque chose du style :

-Eleanor, je suis désolé, je regardais ta figurine de licorne qui bouge toute seule, pour essayer de comprendre comment ça fonctionne, et je lui ai cassé une patte…

Eleanor soupirait et sa mère levait les yeux au ciel. Ce genre d'incident arrivait souvent. Joachim Branstone était un moldu fantasque et curieux, tout l'opposé de sa femme, en fait. Et rien ne le fascinait plus que les objets magiques que sa fille ramenait pendant les vacances. Au détriment des dits-objets, d'ailleurs, leur sort n'était au final pas très enviable.

Toujours était-il que, Eleanor en était persuadée, elle était maudite. Il n'y a qu'à voir, quand elle était petite, on la surnommait Léa la Poisse. C'était sur elle que les oiseaux se soulageaient. C'était elle qui allait s'étouffer avec une arête cachée dans un bloc de poisson pané. C'était elle qui recevait comme cadeau de Noël la seule paire de roller de la série à avoir une roue cassée. Et c'était elle qui tombait dans les situations les plus improbables.

Elle se rappellerait toujours de cette après-midi où, rentrant innocemment en avance d'une après-midi chez une amie, elle était tombée sur ses parents (qui auraient du être au travail, à cette heure là, quand même !) en train de…heu….se prouver mutuellement leur amour… Encore aujourd'hui, elle refusait de se demander ce que comptait faire son père avec ce lasso.

Et elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Il y avait la fois où un chien l'avait agressé : douze points de suture (Encore aujourd'hui, la direction se demande d'où sortait ce chien). Et puis la fois où un hibou, dans son enthousiasme pour lui donner sa lettre, avait bien failli l'éborgner (« Je ne comprends pas, vraiment, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé ! », avait répété Hagrid pendant trois mois.). Il y avait aussi cette allergie subite aux champignons de Paris qui l'avait transformée en boule violette essayant vainement de respirer (« quelle réaction curieuse! C'est très intéressant!» disait Pomfresh ravie d'avoir un client). Ho, et cette fois où, alors qu'elle essayait gentiment de préparer sa potion inflammatoire, elle s'était rapproché du chaudron pour bien mettre les trente grammes de chrysopes en poudre, et avait inspiré trop fort. Elle avait ingéré une très légère quantité de potion, qui s'avéra suffisante pour qu'elle crache du feu pendant trois heures. Chose qui s'était avérée assez dérangeante. En, plus, ça lui grattait la gorge.

En bref, Eleanor Branstone n'avait pas de chance. Mais, il fallait le reconnaître, cette journée là avait été particulièrement nulle pour elle.

Pour bien commencer, son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Sans trop qu'elle sache comment ou pourquoi, les réveils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils fonctionnaient bien au début, mais après trois mois de bons et loyaux services, ils sonnaient toujours deux heures trop tard, ou deux heures en avance. Les deux étant dérangeants. Ce matin là, c'est donc ses camarades de chambre inquiètes qui avaient fini par la réveiller. Et Eleanor n'avait put prendre qu'une douche très rapide, bien loin de la longue douche chaude qui lui était indispensable pour être en forme dès le matin. C'est donc la tête dans le brouillard qu'elle alla manger. Elle réussit cependant à s'en dépêtrer pour sortir de son sac son devoir de métamorphose : sa voisine souhaitait savoir comment elle avait développé son devoir sur les métamorphoses spontanées.

Mais quelqu'un cria à ce moment là :

-Eleanor ! Attention !

Elle se retourna et vit, horrifiée, un jeune gryffondor, tenant une carafe de jus de citrouille, qui lui tombait dessus. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de s'écarter ou de lever le bras pour sauver les feuilles de parchemin. Le jeune homme s'affala, et la carafe se vida sur les genoux et sur le devoir.

-Je suis désolé ! s'écria le gryffondor.

-Mon devoir, gémit Eleanor.

-Vraiment, je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès, je suis navré !

-Mon devoir…

-Je suis désolé, vraiment…

-Mon devoir…

Sur le coup, elle était restée bloquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait passé des heures à faire ce travail, et maintenant, tout était réduit en miettes. Enfin, pour être plus exact, en une masse pâteuse où l'on pouvait distinguer quelques vagues traces noires.

-Je m'excuse, je suis désolé, je…

-Oui, bon, ca va, intervint un autre serdaigle, on a compris que t'étais désolé.

-Mon devoir… geignait toujours la jeune fille.

-Eleanor !

-Hein ?

-Si ça continue, tu vas être en retard à ton cours de métamorphose !

Les feuilles de parchemin mouillées à la main, Eleanor avait donc du courir à toute vitesse vers la salle de cours. Bien évidemment, ses justifications désespérées ne satisfirent pas le moins du monde le professeur McGonnagal qui la regarda d'un air déçue avant de lui préciser qu'il lui faudrait rendre son devoir le lendemain, et que le retard serait pris en compte dans la notation.

Il faut dire que « quelqu'un a renversé du jus de citrouille sur mon devoir » était une excuse à peu près aussi usée que « mon hibou/chat/crapaud a fait ses besoins dessus ».

Eleanor avait assez mal digéré d'être punie pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Et en plus, sa jupe était trempée de jus de citrouille, et elle commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Le reste du cour se passa relativement bien. Le sac qu'elle avait du transformé en chat n'avait essayé de lui mordre la jugulaire que deux fois, et après, il eut l'obligeance de se contenter de griffer les bras de la jeune fille. Bien sur, quelques serdaigles ricanèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le sac vert d'Eleanor avait été transformé en chat noir…

C'est en allant en cour de potions qu'elle commença à éternuer. Avec sa jupe mouillée, elle avait prit froid. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer. La potion du jour était heureusement relativement facile. Il ne s'agissait que de recréer une teinture-mère. Jusque là, la potion d'Eleanor était parfaite. Elle était en train de déboucher son flacon de larmes de crocodiles pour verser trois gouttes lorsqu'elle sentit une crise d'éternuements arriver. Ne voulant pas gâcher sa potion en éternuant dedans, elle tourna la tête et sursauta violemment. Le professeur Rogue, juste à coté d'elle, observait attentivement ses gestes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle éternua sur lui.

-Miss Branstone, mais qu'avez-vous fait ? cria-t-il.

Eleanor le regarda, ébahie. Elle comprenait qu'il soit vexé qu'elle lui ait éternué dessus, mais la réaction était un peu démesuré, non ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit que sa voisine essayait de la faire reculer. Elle lui jeta un regard étonnée en constatant que tout le monde s'était écarté d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main était vide. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait mis bien plus que trois gouttes. Ce qui permettait sans doute de comprendre pourquoi la potion violette bouillonnait si furieusement dans son chaudron. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire un pas en arrière avant que le chaudron ne lui explose à la figure. Comme tous les autres élèves avaient reculé en entendant le cri du professeur, elle était bien la seule à avoir entièrement disparue sous une étrange masse visqueuse et violette. En enfonçant un doigt dans la gelée épaisse qui recouvrait son visage, Eleanor soupira :

-Face de troll…

[NDA : une façon comme une autre d'exprimer son désappointement…

Après l'avoir copieusement insulté, le professeur Rogue daigna enfin la laisser partir à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fut d'une gentillesse exquise. Elle entreprit d'enlever tout les bouts de gelée un par un, puisqu'ils ne partaient pas à l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Eleanor geignait sur son sort. Parce que, après tout, le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas à la traiter comme ça, elle était une personne très compétente. Enfin, quand elle n'était pas enrhumée. Et puis, c'était quoi, cette idée d'être aussi maniaque avec son laboratoire, franchement. Il serait juste un peu plus violet. Ca trancherait un peu sur le gris des pierres.

Curieusement, malgré les (nombreuses) récriminations d'Eleanor, l'infirmière ne l'assomma pas, comprenant que la matinée avait été rude. Elle se contenta de faire son travail en se mettant en mode « hum-hum » qui, comme tout le monde le sait, consiste à ne rien écouter de ce que l'autre peut bien raconter en disant « hum hum » de temps en temps.

-C'est bon, il n'y a plus de potion sur vous.

-Pourtant, je suis toujours violette, fit remarquer Eleanor.

Pomfresh eut la délicatesse d'avoir l'air ennuyée.

-Et bien, Miss Branstone, rappelez-vous, c'était une potion de teinture…

-Vous voulez dire que je vais rester violette ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

-Ho, non, pour la peau, je peux faire quelque chose !

Ha, oui, effectivement, c'était beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, elle était rose. Elle était passée du violet au rose. La potion que l'infirmière lui avait passée avait fait pâlir le violet jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à rose. Ho, pas ce rose qu'ont les filles en bonne santé sur les joues, non. Rose bonbon. Entièrement rose bonbon. De la tête au pied. Et, tout en haut de ce corps se tenait une magnifique touffe de cheveux violets resplendissants. Elle se retourna, désespérée, vers Miss Pomfresh.

-Et je vais rester comme ca pendant combien de temps ?

-Et bien, ta peau devrait retrouver sa couleur naturelle d'ici demain. Par contre, il faudra quelques semaines pour que tes cheveux soient à nouveaux normaux.

-Génial… Chouette journée, dîtes-donc…

Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se changer, et aller manger en un quart d'heure si elle ne voulait pas être en retard en cour. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, il ne restait plus que des endives braisées (qu'elle ne supportait pas) ou des spaghettis bolognaise. Evidemment, elle choisit les spaghettis. Et évidemment, elle se tacha.

-Mauvais karma… murmura-t-elle.

Le professeur Lupin eut l'obligeance de ne faire aucune remarque. Ni sur sa peau (rose bonbon), ni sur ses cheveux (violets), ni sur sa chemise (tachée). Elle avait toujours bien aimé ce prof.

Durant tout le cour, Eleanor pria tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour que rien ne lui arrive. Sainte-Chose, patronne des causes perdues, eut l'obligeance de répondre à sa cause et empêcha que l'armoire lui tombe dessus.

C'est donc le cœur (presque) léger qu'Eleanor repartit vers sa salle commune pour se changer à nouveau. En arrivant dans son dortoir, elle eut la surprise de constater que le chat (noir…) de l'une de ses camarades de chambre n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que pisser sur son lit. Sans plus se décourager, elle se passa un simple jean et un T-shirt noir bien loin de ces habits d'habitude colorés. Pour le coup, elle estimait qu'en rose et violet, elle se voyait assez comme ça… Puis, avec le plus grand sérieux, elle s'installa dans sa salle commune pour faire son devoir de sortilège (à rendre pour le lendemain) et de métamorphose (à rendre pour ce matin…). N'est pas serdaigle qui veut.

Tout se passait bien. Aucun avion ne s'était écrasé dans la salle commune, aucune harpie n'était violemment arrivée pour l'enlever, et elle n'avait pas encore reçu un seul sort perdu. Remarque, ça sentait bizarrement le brulé… Elle releva la tête et poussa un cri d'horreur en constatant que sa trousse était en train de flamber. Elle éteignit le feu naissant en catastrophe avant de se retourner, folle de rage.

-Mais qui est le crétin qui a fait ça ?

Curieusement, au lieu de rougir, ses joues devenaient rose fuchsia. C'était du plus charmant effet, avec ses cheveux.

Timidement, un sixième année s'avança.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, et…

-Tu n'as pas fait exprès ? Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'envoyer un sort de feu ?

-Ben, si, mais je ne voulais pas te toucher, et…

-Sombre crétin, tu n'as pas pensé qu'il y avait des sorts à ne lancer qu'à l'extérieur ? Danger public !

-Je te rachèterai une trousse, et je…

-Génial ! Une nouvelle trousse ! En souvenir du jour où tu as essayé de me bruler ! Nazi, va !

Puis, rangeant ses affaires en vrac dans son sac, elle sortit furieusement. Au moment où elle claquait la porte de la salle commune, le coupable serdaigle murmurait :

-Mais ça veut dire quoi, « naziva » ?

Eleanor s'étira longuement. Elle avait bien bossé, et son devoir de sortilège, comme de métamorphose, était écrit et relu, et globalement, elle était plutôt contente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la Bibliothèque était vide, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira. A cette heure là, il n'y aurait plus rien à manger à la Grande Salle, et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Elle n'avait plus qu'à passer aux cuisines et se dépêcher de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir, manquant percuter le professeur Rogue qui entrait.

-Miss Branstone ! N'en avez-vous pas assez d'être un danger public ?

De toute évidence, il lui en voulait d'avoir re-décorer son laboratoire.

-Et quelle couleur de cheveux indécente ! Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Bouche bée, Eleanor le regarda entrer dans la Bibliothèque dans un bruissement de cape.

Elle se détourna, boudeuse.

-Je suis sûre qu'il s'entraîne à marcher devant son miroir pour être sur de faire son petit effet, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Quand elle fut arrivée aux cuisines, les elfes s'empressèrent de lui donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir. En ressortant, son sac débordait d'éclairs au chocolat, de muffins, de mille-feuilles, de brownies et autres gâteaux.

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Nom d'un éléphant vert ! J'ai dépassé le couvre-feu !

D'accord, là, ca se compliquait. Il allait falloir qu'elle retourne dans sa salle commune sans faire de bruit, sans croiser Rusard, et sans croiser Rogue ou tout autre professeur. Essayant de se faire le plus discrète possible, elle marchait à pas feutré. Après avoir bien vérifié que personne ne se trouvait là, elle s'engagea dans l'allée des armures qui permettait d'arriver directement jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle devait être à peu près au milieu lorsqu'elle entendit soudain un grand bruit. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur Peeves pousser une à une toutes les armures par terre.

-Peeves ! Je vais t'apprendre !

Elle se retourna à nouveau en entendant la voix de Rusard. Cette fois, elle était vraiment très mal barrée. Rusard allait la surprendre en pleine violation de couvre-feu ! Elle allait mourir. C'est à ce moment là qu'une porte, jusque là cachée par les motifs de la tapisserie, s'entrebâilla. Sans plus réfléchir, Eleanor se précipita vers elle. C'était une espèce de placard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'intérieur, nota-t-elle. Elle sentit alors un courant d'air froid derrière elle.

-Rusaaaaaaaard !! Cria Peeves d'une voix énamourée. Où es-tu donc ?

L'esprit frappeur, qui n'avait pas remarqué la jeune fille, se déplaçait à toute vitesse, si vite qu'Eleanor, sursautant, tomba dans le placard en entraînant la porte avec elle. Elle se releva aussitôt, s'éclairant de sa baguette, dans l'espoir de pouvoir rouvrir la porte. Mais elle avait bien eu raison, le placard ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Fatiguée, elle s'appuya contre la porte. Au loin, les voix de Rusard et de Peeves s'éloignaient.

-Peeves ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

-Mais je ne demande que ça, Rusard !

Elle laissa son sac tomber par terre avant de s'affaler à son tour. Combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'un élève passe par là et comprenne où elle était et ce, avant le lendemain? Pas beaucoup, de toute évidence. Et la fortune n'était pas souvent de son coté… Elle allait devoir attendre ici pendant toute la nuit.

Elle soupira. Au moins, elle avait les gâteaux dans son sac.

Elle se sentit soudain pâlir. Elle était assise sur son sac.

Et il y avait aussi son devoir de métamorphose dans ce sac…

La vision des éclairs au chocolat écrasés contre le parchemin la traversa.

Eleanor Branstone n'était décidemment pas une fille chanceuse.


End file.
